


Go For A Ride On Toothless

by ashleybenlove



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless come across Rapunzel and take her for a flight.





	1. Go For A Ride On Toothless

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted these two stories anonymously in June 2013 on the Disney Kink Meme for two separate prompts. It was my intention that they be related and companion pieces, so I'm posting them together as two chapters of the same work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and Toothless come across Rapunzel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter was for the prompt: "Tangled / How to Train Your Dragon  
> Rapunzel/(adult)Hiccup
> 
> Inspired by this fun image: http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lw2l8wEeV51r0i7j3.jpg
> 
> Instead of Flynn, Rapunzel was discovered by an adult Hiccup.  
> Seeing as she's never left her tower, he persuades her into coming with him for a thrill ride on Toothless."

As the years passed, and the friendship between Hiccup and Toothless grew exponentially as a result, and Hiccup reached adulthood, flying far from Berk on Toothless became a normal occurrence. Not that he wanted to leave Berk forever; just to see more places and to explore, and to see how far his dragon could go. 

This led to traveling near the Kingdom of Corona, many miles from Berk. Toothless and Hiccup decided to stop in a valley nearby a forest that had a waterfall. Toothless and Hiccup were both thirsty after their long trip, so they decided to stop here and drink some water. 

“You okay, bud?” Hiccup asked Toothless. He patted Toothless on the dragon’s head, and then scratched behind his head. Toothless purred in response.

Hiccup smiled and said, “Good.”

The two of them sat there and looked around at their new surroundings. For the most part, this little valley forest was pure nature with the only thing that was manmade that Hiccup could perceive as such was this tower.

Just a tower. In the middle of this lovely little area. A tower that appeared to be near one hundred feet high, he estimated. 

“That’s interesting,” Hiccup said. He pointed out the tower to Toothless.

Toothless looked at him and cocked his head to the side.

“You wanna go check it out, bud?” Hiccup asked.

Toothless left his side to gallop several feet away from Hiccup and then briefly roared, moving his head to indicate for Hiccup to come on, let’s go see. 

“Good to know you’re on board, Bud,” Hiccup replied as he approached Toothless and then got on his back.

“Up. We’ll fly around; see if there are any windows. Maybe someone’s in there,” Hiccup told his dragon.

It turned out on inspection, that there was a window, and a girl (who Hiccup thought looked to be close to his age) was standing at the window looking forlornly out when he and Toothless had flown past.

The girl let out a surprised scream and then again when the silly reptile saw her and decided it would be a grand idea to approach her quickly, get in her personal space, and smell her.

Surprised at her reaction, he growled back at her.

And she shut the window with a distressed squeak.

“Wait!” Hiccup exclaimed. “We don’t mean any harm!”

He heard her squeak from behind the closed window.

Toothless groaned.

“Bud, it’s okay,” he replied gently to the dragon, patting him.

“Miss,” Hiccup said. “It’s okay. We won’t hurt you! My dragon is very well trained.”

Toothless made a sound that was both confirmation, but there was a hint of Toothless maybe rolling his eyes.

She opened the window briefly. 

Toothless let out a low friendly growl in greeting and she shut it again.

A moment passed and she opened it again, this time actually appearing in the window.

“Hello,” Hiccup said. “I am Hiccup. This is Toothless.”

Toothless gave a low roar in greeting.

“Hi. Rapunzel,” she said.

While Toothless lay on the ground, near the tower, watching the window carefully, Hiccup talked with Rapunzel in the tower.

Apparently she had never left the tower, had lived here with her mother who was away on a trip, she was a year younger than his nineteen, and her hair was ridiculously long.

Hiccup thought about all this and made a suggestion. 

“Would you like to go for a ride on Toothless?” Hiccup asked.

“What’s it like?” she asked.

“The most wonderful feeling in the world,” Hiccup said, with a sigh. “It still blows me away and it’s been years since I first rode him.”

She nodded.

“Just one ride in the air?” Hiccup asked. “It’ll be fun.”

She considered this for a long moment before she said: “Okay.”

“Great!” Hiccup said.

He headed to the window and said, “Bud!”

And the Night Fury glided quickly to the window, let out a gentle roar, indicating he was waiting.

Hiccup and Rapunzel climbed onto the window before then climbing onto the dragon.

When both were situated and Hiccup had said, “Go!” the dragon flew up and away into the air, earning a squeal from Rapunzel.


	2. Flying Is Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel experiences the freedom of flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was: "Rapunzel/Hiccup. flying."

Her supremely long hair was flowing freely behind her, the wind running through it as the dragon called Toothless rode across the air and wind in a truly magnificent way, his wings flapping as he flew.

It was an incredible sight.

All of it.

Here she was on a dragon, sitting behind this young man she had just met named Hiccup, as they rode through the air, the sky all around them, land below them.

Hiccup was right: It was the most wonderful feeling the world.

Whatever it was, it was an overwhelming feeling, hard to describe almost, but it gave her the feeling that as she sat on Toothless while he flew across the sky, that she was free. She felt joyful, thrilled, excited, awed, all at the same time.

“I love this,” she said.

“I’m glad you do,” Hiccup said.

Toothless let out a low growl in response in reply, briefly turning his head around to smile in his dragon way at them.

“Toothless is also glad,” Hiccup said. “Flying is…”

“Freedom,” Rapunzel finished.


End file.
